dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Meat Bulb (Lureplant)
The Lureplant is a hostile plant which is so named for its behavior of dangling meat to attract prey. Like Krampus, The Lureplant has its own inventory, which is filled with the items its Eyeplants (see below) have consumed but has not yet digested. It has the capability of consuming and digesting just about anything, including harvesting from saplings and grass tufts, grabbing items from chests and bird cages, even boomerangs thrown in midair. When it is ready to produce a lure but no meat is available, it will produce Leafy Meat as a lure instead. When a meat is successfully harvested from a Lureplant, all Eyeplants will disappear, and the bulb will revert to a "just planted" look. The bulb will not display another meat until it is capable of producing eyeplants, 2 days later. A Lureplant will only spawn in a location situated on the "trail" the player has previously walked, this can be where the player is standing currently (on screen) but is unlikely, so it may not be noticed right away. However, unlike other changes to the landscape, the map updates immediately when a lureplant has spawned, without requiring the player revisit the location. This makes detecting a lureplant spawn easier. The lureplant's bulb itself does not possess any offensive capabilities, relying instead on the eyeplants surrounding it for protection and sustenance. Eyeplant An Eyeplant is spawned from a Lureplant and will consume or attack anything that gets too close. They are not very durable and will quickly retreat underground after being attacked, though as long as the lure remains, new eyeplants will pop up again after only a short interval. A single Lureplant is capable of sustaining up to 26 or more eyeplants at once. Uses *Can be planted near to a grass or twig farm and eyeplants will automatically harvest them for you. Not recommended for harvesting food items as they begin spoiling as soon as picked. Planting the saplings or grass too close together will prevent the eyeplants from being able to reach all spawns for harvest. *Can be placed in an area where they enter conflict with other creatures. *Can be farmed for its leafy meat. *Since it is capable of digesting items it has consumed, it can be used to dispose of unwanted objects. *Fleshy Bulbs can be used as fuel and lureplants if left long enough create more lureplants nearby this allows for a slow yet self replenishing fuel source *Lureplants are possibly one of the best indirect sources of meat ingame, cooked leafy meat takes a a full 10 days to spoil and is relatively easy to obtain. The accumulated meat can be used to hire a armmada of pigs which a single beefalo is no match for. Tips *Both the Lureplant and the Eyeplants are highly vulnerable to fire. Once one catches fire it will quickly spread to the others and they remain on fire until death. Lureplants that die in this manner destroy the items they have collected, though the leafy meat can sometimes still drop unscathed. *A large number of eyeplants can spawn around the Lureplant, and very rapidly, so it is important to remember not to plant it near your base or anything that is obtainable and valuable (e.g. berry bushes, twigs, farms) *A good tactic for farming Spider Dens is to plant one or more Lureplants on the edge or inside the border of the den. That way when night time comes, roaming spiders will wander into the Eyeplants area of effect to try to get the leafy meat, thus dying and dropping loot for collection in the morning, if you find the risk of traversing the Eyeplants worth it. *For easy access to the bulb at the center, one can place a dense path of saplings, grass, etc. leading inward. as long as the objects making the path are close enough together, eyeplants won't be able to spawn where it is laid. *Checking your map every couple days to see if any lureplants have spawned could be helpful if you just simply need a Lureplant, or if you see a Lureplant in a place were you don't want them to be, like in Pig Villages or near farms. *Placing a Lureplant near ponds will result in the Eyeplants attacking any frogs that come near, which in turn causes frogs to flock to attack. If a frog attacks the Lureplant itself, an item it has not digested will come flying out (just like when a frog attacks a player). This can sometimes allow the player to get free frog legs without harvesting or destroying the bulb. *Planting a few Lureplants a walkable distance from your base can help against winter hounds. Simply run to the lureplants when the hounds come and let the Eyeplants attack and kill all of the hounds. This strategy works even with 7-12 hounds at once, with just two or three Lureplants. Do not attempt this strategy against summer hounds, as your Lureplants will burn! *You can use it to harvest birds and rabbits for you. Plant 2-3 Lureplants, creating a living minefield, then make your way to the center of it,wearing Feather Hat. This will result in many birds flocking to you and being eaten by Eyeplants. Then smash the plant and take out your reward. Using this tactic is the best way of harvesting Morsels and Feathers fast and without raising your Naughtyness level and wasting Boomerangs\Traps. You can do the same with Rabbit Holes, just find yourself a nice field with lots of holes, plant your surprise and wait for Rabbits to come out in the morning. (UPD. Unfortunately digestion time of this plant is less than a game hour, so its best to let it eat 5-6 birds and then kill it, so it won't just digest it all.) *These plants are a great way of harvesting Honeycombs for Bee Boxes, since they swallow angry Bees whole. Just hit the Hive and hide behind your plant. All the pursuing Bees and Killer Bees that entered plant's area will be eaten instantly, allowing you to safely destroy the Hive and collect needed ingredients, without needing to feed some Pigs to do your work. For now this way of dealing with Killer Bee swarms is the only way of raiding Killer Bee Hive fields, without using Fire Staff and Gunpowder. *If you're lucky enough to be living by a Tallbird fort, a Lureplant planted at the center will give an enormous amount of eggs and meat(about 20). *It has been planned for a new update, that plants can only spawn/be planted on reasonable terrain. This will allow you to use lureplants as replenishing toothtraps. Trivia *It is possible for an Eyeplant to attack other Eyeplants if they came from another Lureplant. *Eyeplants will consume food that the player has left in a Crock pot. *Added to the game with the It's Not a Rock! update. Gallery ALureplant.PNG|A Lureplant A Lureplant Producing Plant Meat.PNG|A Lureplant making Leafy Meat that can be harvested Eyeplants.jpg|Eyeplants infesting a home base Another Meat Bulb.png|An example of a surface world Lureplant found in the wild.|link=http://dont-starve-game.wikia.com/wiki/Meat_Bulb En tredje meat bulb!.png|Another Lureplant naturally occurring in a forest biome.|link=http://dont-starve-game.wikia.com/wiki/Meat_Bulb 219740_screenshots_2013-06-18_00004.jpg|An example of a Silk Farm using Lureplants. When the player requires silk, they may make their way to the bulb and acquire loot. 2013-07-05 00002.jpg|A possible lureplant farm. Harvest every three days in summer for the freshest leafy meat.